S'iege
This character is not public domain & is privately held under copyright laws; presented for reference purposes only. Personal Information Real Name: Unknown, possibly none. Aliases: Genesis, Ki'El, Siseneg, Totum, Twilight. Identity: Legendary, believed to be myth, S'iege is rarely known to mortals; the Higher Immortals are aware of it's existence. Citizenship: Sovereign of own personal domain: Cirtceles, capital city, Dweamorhome; personal residence Nornskeep. Place of Birth: Womb of Nyx (The Supreme Origin). Occupation: Supernatural Patron; original design, weapon of domination. Relations (known): Nyx, surrogate mother; Hierarchs of the Five Spheres, engineers. Protogenoi, surrogate siblings and cousins. Allies: Protogenoi, Embodiments, Sovereigns, Aries, Grimlore, Khari, Malik, Selenebourne, Strawnbeau, Tap, Tasse, and the Wizard Who Height: Variable to given manifestation; as "human" 1.8 meters (5'11") Weight: Variable to given manifestation; as "human" 175 pounds. Hair: Variable to given manifestation; as "human" silvery-blue or raven. Eyes: Variable to given manifestation; as "human" blue; flare with divine energy when powers are engaged. Race, Gender & Orientation: Creation. Fluid; when "human" prefers an androgynous, homosexual male. Statistics & Attributes: * Combat, Durability, Intelligence, Speed, Strength, etc.: Absolute; as an omnipotent incarnation the S'iege is truly eternal and operates at absolute levels, unless it deems otherwise. History Before time was a constant, the Hierarchs of the Five Spheres of Reality harnessed the essences of the Ten Wellsprings of the Supernal and formed a seed; a seed that they would engineer into a weapon for indubitable subjugation of Reality. During the ritual Reality heaved, legend says by the design and will of Ananke, and sent the seed into the Great Darkness, the Eternal Night, to Nyx, Herself -- known as the Supreme Origin. In the Womb of Nyx the seed was nurtured and was birthed as Twilight (that which stands-in-both-Night-and-Day) into the Day and the Light; heir to Nyx. For unknow eons, this Twilight flowed through Creation until it took on material form, in this form it leant itself to become a patron to the burgeoning life and civilizations; soon it was known as the S'iege: the sacred, supreme, and sovereign liege. Powers * Ecumenical Apotheosis * Pentessential Supremacy Abilities * Omnilingualism Artifacts, Relics & Objects of Power * Holy Regalia ** Bewytchery Blade ** Brooch of Ratatoskr ** Chlamys of Yggdrasil ** Crown of the Phoenix ** Girdle & Torc of Jormungandr ** Heart of Eternity ** Orrery of Worlds ** Pentant of Magic ** Skein of Fate ** Three Eyes of Ra * Sceptre of Night, the Paraphernalia Trivia * Usually takes the role of "conscientious observer" when interacting in the mortal / material world; engaging usually only as a Supernatural Patron, in matters regarding Selenebourne, or when directly and specifically asked. * Romantically inclined toward, but unreciprocated by, Aries, Malik and Strawnbeau. * Godparent to Selenebourne * Along with Khari & Selenebourne formed the Trio of Scroll, Staff & Sword * Self-proclaimed witch, when in mortal form Notes Symbols: (Prime) Dragon, Phoenix, Yggdrasil. Symbols: (Secondary) dolphin, lioness, ophis, owl, raptor, raven, scarab, spider, swan, and wolf . Category:Entity Category:Personality Category:Index Category:Camp RHS